Twins flung through a dimension
by SonicForever501
Summary: Daniella and Ariella are sent to another dimension where they meet new friends and W its a SONIC BOOM s labled as SONIC X cuz i couldnt find sonic boom and this was the closest Z ENJOY AND FOLLOW ME! :D XD :-P


Twins flung through a dimension

Proluge:

Hi. My name's Daniella Diamond. I am 12 years old and I have long black silky hair that reaches my back. I put in red streaks at the bottom 'cause it looks kinda cool. I always wear jeans and a t-shirt even though I'm turning 13 in a few months.

My twin sister, Ariella, put blue streaks in her hair. She wears the same clothes as me and she always does her hair like I do. You can't possibly notice the difference between us causeour features are EXACTLY the same. I think we're the only twins in the world to have no differences(eg scar).

Our parents left to go on a work holiday and we're left alone in the house. At night, Ariella tells me these spot stories to keep me from sleeping. As a result she ends up not sleeping. We both have the same fear, likes and dislikes. It's kinda strange cause if I'm feeling something (eg happy) Ariella feels it too. We always finish each others sentences cause we know what we're gonna say. I know it sounds strange but we're used to have an American accent.

 **Chapter 1: Beginnings**

I grabbed the strawberry packet."Ha, it's-"I began.

"-Your turn to you started-"Ariella finished and began.

"-Yesterday.I one to touch it-"I finished and began.

"-Gets to start."Ariella sighed"Fine."I smirked and popped a few strawberries into my mouth.I swallowed them before handing the packet to peered into the box."You only left-"

" ."I stuck my tongue out at rolled her eyes and ate the three.

We always fight for just don't want the other twin to finish the stood in silence.I fake-coughed."So,what d'ya wanna do?"I shrugged.I looked down at my ,I swung my feet across the floor.I gave a huge sigh and earned a glare from Ariella.I yawned as I stretched my arms."I feel like having a nap."I said.I looked at Ariella laying on the couch.I lay next to her and drifted off to DreamLand, as we called it.

"Daniella!Wake up, wake up!"I groaned and opened my eyes to see Ariella shaking me."What?"I asked tiredly.I was pretty bugged that I was woken up from a nice dream."Well,can't you see?"

"Huh?"I looked around and saw leaves and a lake."We're in a forest."Ariella said."YES!We can finally-"  
"-Have some adventures!"I finished for her.I smiled."Race ya!"I ran off."HEY!WAIT UP!"I heard Ariella shout.I had no idea we were being watched.

-unknown area-

"I've never seen these girls around before." (BIG SPOILER ALERT COMIN UP...NOW!)

"Maybe they got here by Chaos Control." (THERE WE GO!)

"They look they clones or something?"

"I we should keep an eye on them,just incase they try something."

"And if they do, we'll stop 'em!"

I giggled as I climbed up a was actually pretty soft for a tree."Daniella!Wait for me!"I sat down on the big buch of leaves. I started counting until Ariella got here."Finally here!" "273!"I was confused."You know what, let's just dive."

"YEAH!I was born for this!"I both got into diving positionsand jumped off the tree,into the lake.I shivered."T-this is too c-cold!"Ariella just laughed."Are you kidding me?!"I jumped out,still got out too not wanting to be alone in the ground started shaking."What's going on?"Ariella asked. _How am **I** supposed to know?_ Suddenly, I saw a giant robot's foot infront of me.I gulped and slowly looked up."DANIELLA!"I couldn't move.I was paralysed in a giant robot's hand grabbed us."Hey, let me go!"I shouted. I saw a fat man in a red suit and a thick brown moustache."Calm down, I'm only tring to save you."He said.I stared him down."From what FatMan?" "From the biggest and his friends." I raised an eyebrow."Go on." I wanted to know what we had to do to protect ourselves."They wanted to use you two in also wanted to take your sister away from you and torture her."I looked over at Ariella, who was frightened.A scowl appeared on my face."So they wanna take Ariella away from me?Well,not after I take care of good."He handed me a device,"These are the coordinates of their hideout.I'll take good care of your sister."

 **Chapter 2: A new home**

I shoved the device into my pockets and looked at my destination.I put one hand on my hip."This is supposed to be a secret hideout?More like bungalow."I said to myself.I heard the door knob turning, so I jumped onto the roof and watched from above. _I got those ninja skills from watching The Spy Next Door._ I saw a blue hedgehog wearing gloves,sneakers and a bandana, and a 2-tailed fox wearing gloves,sneakers and goggles."So,Tails, did you get anymore info on those girls?"The hedgehog !I knew it! "No, not yet."The fox said.I decided this was the perfect time.I jumped off the roof and onto the hedgehog, giving him some puches."Hey, what are you doing?"He sounded surprised, but I didn't buy it.I kicked him."Why would you...do this...to normal...12-yr old...girls?!"I I felt a pair of hands grab my arms and I was being dragged away.I kicked my legs, but after a while I gave up.I was sat down onto a couch and surrounded by a bunch of 3 foot animals."Why did you attack us?"The blue hedgehog asked me.I crossed my arms,closed my eyes and turned away from them."Okay, let's start with your name."I didn't wanna say anything so I kept sighed.I heard everyone leave the room.I stayed like that for the rest of the day.

They did give me food pancakes.I opened one eye and saw a whole plate of 'em.I opened the other eye and grabbed a pancake.I sniffed it (for bad odor) then took a !Whoah, those are good!I looked at the door and saw a black and red hedgehog staring at me while leaning against the door.I blushed and continued eating my a while, I was hedgehog was still watching me.I lay on the couch with my head on the arm.I yawned and shut my eyes. A few seconds later,I felt a blanket being pulled across my body.I opened my eyes to see the hedgehog walking away."Thanks."He said nothing. _be one of those anti-social people._ I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I had been sleeping for a short time before I woke up.I sneaked outside and took out the was damaged from my wet pockets.I sighed. _Now how am I gonna get back?_ I threw it onto a nearby rock, smashing it into millions of shattered glass and it hit me;my hair was still wet.I pulled it over to my left shoulder and twisted it.I watched as the crystal droplets fell onto the ground.I let my hair go and grabbed my emergency was a bit wet, but who cares?I brushed and brushed and brushed until my hair was kinda had got it's silkiness back too.I took my hairband and pulled it over my hair,tying it into a ponytail.I went back inside and slept.

The next morning I woke up early.I was starving and I also fancied making pancakes,so I got the ingredients(plus maple syrup).On the first pancake I put a drizzle of maple syrup,folded it in half and then sprinkled sugar on the top.

 **Chapter 3: Busting out**

"Morning."I heard a tired voice say." you like some pancakes?"I asked politely."Yes,please."I grabbed the plate of pancakes and set it on the table for the fox."I hope you like them."I said and went over to the pan.I heard some more people coming into the room.I turned the stove off and joined them.I took a bite and saw everyone was looking at me."Could you not look at me?I'm only used to...Ariella."I choked out her came rolling down my cheeks.I sniffed and wiped them with the back of my sleeve.I continued eating in silence, but soon found myself cring again.I felt a tissue being wiped across my cheek.I looked next to me and saw the hedgehog from last night."Don't 'll only make it worse."he said. "H-how do you k-know?"I stuttered. "Because I've faced it before."I don't know why,but I buried my face into his warm stroked my was surprised at us."Can you tell me your name?"He asked me.I stopped crying and looked up at him."Daniella."He smiled."I'm the Hedgehog."


End file.
